


The Dagor Fabulous

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, glitter AU, v. serious Finwëan family dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fëanorians and Fingolfin have a daring plan to work together defeat Morgoth. Aesthetics are put in danger all around. Glitter is involved.</p><p>(Prompt: “I’m like 75% sure this won’t explode on us.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dagor Fabulous

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://valarhalla.tumblr.com/post/119416543377/aviva0017-valarhalla-au-where-all-the) by [valarhalla](valarhalla.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, and the ensuing glitter-related headcanons.

“I’m like 75% sure this won’t explode on us.”

Maglor raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound very sure. And anyway, I thought exploding was the object?”

“On Moringotto” said Curufin, rolling his eyes. “Not on us.”

Fingon pursed his lips. “I still don’t understand why it has to be  _my_  father to lure Moringotto out.”

 _Who let this one into our command tent anyway?_ thought Curufin.  _Oh yes, that would have been Nelyo_. He glared at his cousin. “Because, first of all he volunteered, and secondly, your father’s gear and sword and glowing eyes are so glittery anyway that the glitter bomb will not harm him. All those diamonds on his shield? Please. Moringotto, on the other hand, will be have his aesthetic  _ruined_ , and will be rendered disorientated and incapacitated, and thus more willing to negotiate for the Silmarils.”

“And if it  _does_  hit us?” asked Caranthir.

“Then we’ll just have to face the everlasting darkness. But when we do, at least we’ll be  _glittery as fuck_.”

Maedhros nodded solemnly. “It’s what father would have wanted.”


End file.
